Le Race
"Le Race" is the first half of the twelfth episode of the second season of Wayside. Synopsis Le Chef challenges the students and teachers at Wayside School to a match of parkour. Plot This episode opens up with Myron helping Mr. Kidswatter clean the principal's office while he relaxes with a paddleball, when a duck comes in with a letter. Kidswatter prepares to put it on a large mail pile, but Myron asks if he can answer it. He sees that it's from Le Chef, but the name doesn't ring a bell for Mr. Kidswatter. Myron starts reading the letter, and sees that Le Chef is asking for a parkour tournament for the ownership of Wayside School. Myron encourages Kidswatter to enter, since he wins at everything. Mr. Kidswatter accepts the challenge, and has Myron prepare a letter for him, letting the duck take it back to Le Chef. On the playground, Dana and Maurecia are watching Todd playing video games, when a large shadow overcomes them. They look up to see Le Chef standing in front of them, preparing to win the school in a match of parkour. Mr. Kidswatter comes out ready to beat up Le Chef, but Le Chef laughs that he doesn't know what parkour is, so Dana explains. When Mr. Kidswatter realizes he'll have to climb a building, he immediately gives up, and the students take things into their own hands. Le Chef however, brags that he's a four-time parkour champion and begins climbing the school, only to be knocked down by Louis. Louis explains that he can't climb the walls when he's around, so he decides to climb the inside of the school instead. Maurecia asks if it's legal for Le Chef to ask for the school, and Dana, reading the school rules, notes that a bet's a bet. Todd looks at the letter and notices it's Myron's handwriting, and Myron collapses, crying. Maurecia decides it's time to take action, so she, Dana, and Todd run inside, while Myron decides to stay behind, worrying he'll make things worse. Le Chef starts le titular race, and begins climbing the inside walls, with Maurecia, Todd, and Dana trailing closely behind. Maurecia starts making good ground, but Le Chef stops her by having his duck reveal his divine French cuisine, with the magnificent smell causing Maurecia to fall to the ground. Todd and Dana agree he isn't playing fair, and put on noseclips. Le Chef makes it to the fifteenth story, when he sees Todd and Dana climbing up a pole. He bends a baguette into a boomerang, and while it misses Todd and Dana, it hits the pole, knocking it over and sending Todd and Dana back to the ground. However, before Le Chef can make more ground, the door to the kitchen slams open with Miss Mush coming outside. Miss Mush smells Le Chef, and boasts that she can beat him, since she's a three-time thumb wrestle champion, but Le Chef states that as a four-time parkour champion, he has a better chance. The other students encourage Miss Mush to go after him, and she agrees, running after him in the halls. Outside, Myron and Mr. Kidswatter are cowering, with Myron beating himself up because his big mouth got them into trouble. Mr. Kidswatter asks if he can use his big mouth to make him feel better, but Myron gets the idea to try to talk Le Chef out of the bet. He heads inside and starts climbing. Inside, Miss Mush is racing up the wall past Le Chef, and Le Chef decides he needs to get rid of her. He hops up a few stories, and prepares a chocolate mousse cupcake, throwing it at the wall and creating a large splatter. Miss Mush ends up slipping down the wall, eliminating Le Chef's most formidable competition. He slides up to the thirtieth story, and prepares to walk through the door to the roof, when Myron shows up behind him. Myron decides to bet he can't win with one hand tied behind his back, and Le Chef accepts the bet. Myron then escalates it, by asking if he can win with both hands behind his back, and while having to carry him. Le Chef accepts that as well, and struggles as he walks upstairs. When he's prepared to win, Myron hops off onto the roof, declaring that he wins instead. Le Chef is furious, but Myron simply slams the door on him, sending him away. Everyone decides to congratulate Myron, and cheers, fading back to the principal's office, where Mr. Kidswatter is successfully bouncing a paddle ball with both arms tied behind his back. Le Chef's duck shows up with a new letter, regretfully congratulating Mr. Kidswatter for winning, with a prize of a donut enclosed. Mr. Kidswatter prepares to eat it, but the duck quacks at him, so he splits it with Myron instead. Everyone laughs, and the episode ends. Characters *Myron *Mr. Kidswatter *Le Chef's duck (final appearance) *Le Chef (final appearance) *Dana *Todd *Maurecia *Louis *Fluffy *Miss Mush *Sammy (mentioned, final appearance) *Eric Bacon *Rondi *Eric Fry *John *Eric Ovens *Joe *Jenny *Stephen Transcript Read a transcript for "Le Race" here. Trivia *This is the final appearance of Le Chef. *Strangely, Le Chef and Miss Mush are seen climbing through the twenty-first story hallway before they reach the eighteenth. Gallery See a gallery for "Le Race" here. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes